justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
These are frequently asked questions, regarding JustLeafy, the code/content and the wiki itself. All questions will be written in bold, while all answers will be written in italic. If there are any unanswered questions that need an answer, they can be asked in the comments section below the questions and answers. Regarding JustLeafy How old are you? I'm 16 years old. What's your real name? My real name is Adrian. Do you like LeafyIsHere? Do you intend to impersonate him, or were you inspired by his name? No. I'm not a really big fan of him, nor did I intend to impersonate him or get inspiration from his name. I had this name before LeafyIsHere blew up in YouTube, or at least before I even knew about him. Will you ever do a face reveal? Maybe someday. Were you ever blocked for any sort of disruption? Honestly, yes. I've been blocked in 3 wikis, but now, I'm no longer blocked in any wiki, as all of the blocks were temporary. I've been once blocked in the Bloons Wiki because I tried to make big changes, and Spike144 claimed to not know anything about Bloons, despite the fact that I do possess a certain level of knowledge of Bloons. In another wiki where I was blocked was in the Minecraft Pocket Edition Wiki, where we now declare peace. It was because me and one of my closest Wikia friends, Ender Creeper14, were mocking one of the users from that wiki with HeyItsKayliKat with her being Ender Creeper14's girlfriend and other lame jokes. I once used a sockpuppet and vandalized her profile as a joke (which of course, I regret doing now) and that was why I got blocked in that wiki, but now, I am unblocked. Also, in the World of Cubes Wiki, I got blocked because I made a rant of the game, and included vulgar language. I still hate this game to this day, due to the fact that there were way too many daters, presumably, the percentage of the daters were higher than the ones in Minecraft and/or Roblox, but I'm not so sure about both games, though. I, however, have regretted all of the bad things I have done. However, on May 26 2018, I got blocked for a week for no reason. The reason was socking not(using alternate accounts), but really, I was using one account the whole time. It was a false positive. Do you want to be an administrator in Community Central? While that seems to be nice, I don't really want to, as it isn't really my intention. Do you have a chin? Yes. Regarding My Code & Content Were you originally good at coding at the time you joined Wikia? No, as I barely knew anything about code at that time. I originally was a casual pixel gun wiki editor where I became bureaucrat. I learned some coding by myself, and now, I consider myself from a casual editor into a CSS/HTML nerd. I do however still edit articles, but now, I am able to do HTML/CSS coding. What do you use to make stylesheets and CSS? I use my browser's (Chrome) Inspect Element in order to style a certain feature or a group of elements. I then copy and paste the styles into my global personal stylesheet to verify if the styles work. Once I styled the feature the way I wanted to, I publish the stylesheets. Where else do you publish your scripts and stylesheets? I publish them in the FANDOM Open Source Library, where many stylesheets and scripts can be found. Regarding the Wiki Itself What is this wiki? This is my wiki, where I intend to publish my code and fictional content, as I do have a certain level of creativity whether it includes creating stories with my fictional characters, so yeah. Is this a test wiki somehow? Intentionally, it was. However, I wanted to share something I had, too, so this wiki is still a test wiki, but more of a wiki that contains real content, because I had a test page along with my userpage, and both pages are used for testing stuff. Why is this wiki sometimes inactive? It's because I'm either busy IRL or just too lazy to create new content and code for this wiki. Will this wiki ever finish development? My goal is to write articles about all of my creativity along with documentation pages about my code. I wouldn't really expect this wiki to finish development for now, only because "imagination is infinite", meaning that it is hard to run out of ideas. Category:Miscellaneous Content